Chronic HCV infection is a major problem for HIV-infected patients. Without HCV treatment, increasing numbers of HIV positive patients will die either from end stage liver disease or from HIV-related complications because of the inability to use antiretroviral agents due their hepatotoxicity. Major advances in understanding HCV treatment in this population have occurred within the past several years. Yet, only a small proportion of co-infected patients receive HCV treatment (approximately 15%). Moreover, few studies have explored patient decision-making related to HCV treatment in HIV co-infected patients. The major gap in our knowledge is how best to support patients as they engage in the HCV treatment decision making process with their health care provider. Therefore, the purpose of this phase II study is to test the feasibility of conducting a theoretically-derived group intervention with HIV/HCV co-infected adults to support active engagement in HCV treatment decision-making. The primary aims are to: (1) determine the feasibility of recruiting and retaining a sample of HIV/HCV co-infected adults to complete a protocol that involves randomization into the 4-week HCV Positive Life Skills group intervention or usual care and completion of two data collection interviews (at baseline and week 12), (2) establish the preliminary effect size of the HCV Positive Life Skills group intervention on HCV knowledge, decisional conflict, patient-provider communication, health-related quality of life, symptom experience and engagement with health care providers, (3) explore the capacity of the group intervention to influence HCV knowledge, decisional conflict, patient-provider communication, engagement with health care providers, health related quality of life and symptom experience and (4) describe the components of the intervention and usual care (through qualitative interviews) that are most useful for helping HIV/HCV co-infected patients engage in decision- making about HCV treatment. A mixed method approach will be used. 50 HIV/HCV co-infected participants will be randomized equally to receive either the group intervention or usual care. Then qualitative interviews, using qualitative descriptive methods, will be conducted with 10-12 participants to identify the most salient parts of the intervention and usual care that support effective decision-making about HCV treatment. We will also compare the time spent with both groups, identify variability in the control condition, describe the number of subjects who start HCV treatment and further refine the intervention manual and intervention fidelity procedures in preparation for a full scale multi-site randomized clinical trial. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Results of this feasibility study will provide the preliminary evidence needed to conduct a full scale randomized clinical trial of an intervention designed to improve patient decision-making about HCV treatment among HIV/HCV co-infected men and women. In addition, findings from the qualitative interviews will shed light on the most important issues that support decision- making about HCV treatment among this vulnerable population.